The Black Wind
by TheMagus1
Summary: A Action story for CC
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
The wind. It blew, hard. Not a normal wind, no. This wind carried the very essence of .....death. A wind so evil it carried the very scythe of the reaper as it blew. A wind so full of death you could here the departed souls screaming to be set free  
  
It was a Tuesday. That was when Li censed it. Censed the wind. He could tell from the beginning that something was going to happen something would upset the balances of nature. For now he could only ponder the events that would take place in the very near future. He started to worry. What if this does upset the balances of nature? what would happen to the earth. But he didn't have time to dwell upon these things right now, he had to get to Sakura. Surely he wasn't the only one to cense this. She had to of censed this also  
  
Li put on his ceremonial robes and strapped on his sword. He started running full speed to the Avalon residence. Not having time to think about the wind now. He concentrated only on getting to Sakura's house.  
  
If it had only been that simple. If a disturbance in the balance of nature were all it was Li would have gotten off easy. No one could possible imagine what was about to take place. Not a nightmare has been dreamt that would be horrible enough to describe what The Cardcaptors are about to endure.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
This is a rather short prologue but I think that it sets the story up rather well I will start writing the first chapter as soon as possible in the mean time email me and tell me what you think so far at neomagus15@aol.com  



	2. Sickness and Confusion

CHAPTER I  
SICKNESS AND CONFUSION  
  
Li Ran. He ran with the icy chill of "the wind" blowing in his face. Mocking him every step of the way. He had to get to Sakura. He was positive that he and Sakura could figure this out. They were the Cardcaptors after all. Li finely saw Sakura's house rising over the horizon in the distance. A wave of relief washed over him, like he knew that having Sakura by his side would make it right. He arrived at Sakura's home running faster than his legs should have been able to carry him. He knocked.  
  
"H...h...Hello. Is Sakura there?" Li said, out of breath and having trouble speaking. "Yeah Li, she's upstairs. She isn't feeling very good today so don't mess with my sister or we will have some problems. You understand?" "Yeah Tori I understand you. Do you know y she isn't feeling well?" "No not really she said about something having to do with the weather or the wind or something crazy like that." "Thanks Tori. I am going up there now, bye."  
  
And so Li went up the stairs and into Sakura's room. Not bothering to knock on her door anymore. They had been dating for close to 1 year now. In fact it would be a year in about three days. They both loved each other and was very happy about the anniversary coming up.   
  
As Li walked into the room he saw Sakura sitting on top of her bed in a dream like state. He looked and stared at her in wondering. He came to the conclusion she must be meditating on the wind and about the possibilities of the events that could unfold. He didn't want to disturb her so he sat in a near by chair and stared at her in wonder. Just taking her in, her beauty. Li was totally, undoubtedly in love with Sakura.  
  
Li sat and waited for her to be done. It didn't take that long but he sat there for a good 45 minutes. He was starting to get impatient because this need immediate attention this was important the fate of the world may even rest on this wind. This wind of death. The black wind. It came to him right then. "It is called the black wind now he said to Sakura startling her she had just came out of her trance and did not yet know that Li was waiting for her.  
  
"Li!!!!" Sakura jumped up with the site of her boy friend "I am so happy to see you I missed you so much, Li." She ran over and gave Li a hug "Li you already know we have an emergency on our hands don't you. What did you call this? Wasn't it the black wind? Some how it seems as though it fits this evil wind. You could feel it couldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura I could feel the wind. Its icy chill was mocking me the entire way to your house. A wind so cold it chilled my very bones. It felt as though the very hand of death was touching me through that wind. We have to do something about that wind Sakura. It is evil and something is going to happen. Something bad. WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Just at that moment a letter was shot through Sakura's window and it stuck in the door of her closet. There was a note attached to the arrow with a very expensive looking seal on it. Li went to pull the letter off the shaft of the arrow, and then he broke the seal on the letter. He then took out the plain piece of paper and began to read it aloud so that Sakura may here.  
  
"Cardcaptors,  
  
Who I am is not relevant, what is about to happen is more to the point. As you already know there is a wind blowing. An evil wind. This wind contains the very essence of death. This wind is not of this world. You will find out where this wind is from. Not now but soon. Oh and Li, you were right to call this wind the black wind.  
  
And so says,  
The Wandering Prophet"  
  
"Sakura, have you ever heard of the wandering prophet?" "No Li. I wonder what he knows about the black wind. How does he know so much? Shouldn't we be the only ones who could sense such magic like this?"   
  
"Yes Sakura we should be the only people who could sense such things. Him sensing the wind is not what I am worried about. The last line of the note is what I am worried about." Li starts to recite the line aloud so that Sakura may here it "Oh and Li, you were right to call this wind the black wind." "Sakura do you know what this means" Sakura just shook her head no.  
  
"It means that this 'Wandering Prophet' not only has been watching us but has been listening to our conversation. He knows everything we have said to day and maybe more. No one could possibly know how long he has been watching us and listening to us."  
  
"Li, I'm scared. I don't know what we should do. We don't have any leads, and we don't know anything about this wind. We don't know who this 'Wandering Prophet' is, or if he is an alley or an enemy."  
  
"I know, Sakura. Please don't take this in the wrong way or anything, but I am going to go home now, ok. I'm really sorry to leave you so soon, but I really need time to think about this."  
  
"It's ok Li, I really want some time to think about this too. I really don't want you to leave me but I understand. Keep your guard up on the way home. Someone shot in arrow in my house. If this guy is after you I don't think that he would hesitate to put an arrow throw your heart, Li."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I will be careful. Don't forget that I am a highly skilled and trained warrior and magician. I can take pretty good care of myself. I will be leaving now. Good bye, Sakura."  
  
"Good bye, Li. Take care." Li and Sakura hugged and then Li went down the stairs to exit Sakura's house.  
  
"Leaving so soon Li? You just got here about an hour and a half ago. We would love to have you for dinner. Why don't you stay." Said Aiden Avalon.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have some really important things to take care. I'm sure that I am missing out on some great cooking. (Li tried to score some brownie points) But I have to leave. Goodnight Mr. Avalon."   
  
"OK Li, goodnight. You be careful on your way home, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure MR. Avalon I will be careful."  
  
And with that said Li exited the Avalon home. Sakura stared at him from the window missing him already. Li turned to see Sakura staring at him from her window. He gave her a wave and a wink of his eye and started walking again.   
  
(these little ~ things mean a change of setting or of time so when there is a line of them you know what it means you will see an example below.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura started talking. to know one in particular. Just aloud, maybe to just here her voice.  
  
"Oh my little wolf, you had better be careful out there. This wind is dangerous. Please be careful and come back to me Li."  
  
With that said Sakura sat down on her bed and went back to a state of meditation again. Trying to clear her mind of all thought so that she might focus on the problem. But the only thing that she could think of was Li. Her little wolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li was walking this time. Not bothering to run anywhere. It was impossible to run from this wind. The faster you went to get away the more closely it stayed to you. This wind was filthy. It made Li's skin crawl. He couldn't stand the feel of it. It made him want to rip off his skin to cleanse himself.  
  
He knew that he had to do something about this wind and soon. It would drive him insane if he had to stand this for too much longer.  
  
Then it started to rain. It rained hard, poured. It was a heavy rain that came straight down. Li thought about this for a moment. Then it hit him.  
  
"What!?!? Why is the rain coming straight down? With this wind it should be blowing right in my face, but, but it's coming straight down what is going on here. I knew that this couldn't possibly be any normal wind."  
  
"Right you are my friend. Right you are Li. Li Showron. ha ha ha."  
  
A dark ominous laugh came from a dark and forbidding figure. He stood tall near to 7 feet tall with long black robes on. Wielding a wicked looking scythe. It made you think that you were staring death itself in the face.  
  
"who Are you, and what do you know of me and the black wind?"  
  
"Well Li, I know everything about everything. Some call me the Wandering Prophet. Most just call me death for I am the last thing that most men see before the die."  
  
With that said the Wandering Prophet lunged at Li nearly missing cutting him with that huge scythe. Li was startled by the man attacking and still off balance. He caught it just in time for the man's next attack. Li easily dodged to the left he was ready with a counter-attack too. "LIGHTNING". Yelled Li. And lightning shot from the dark clouds in the sky and struck the man. The spell was ineffective on the wandering prophet. It didn't even seem to faze him.  
  
"What! It didn't even slow him down. That's impossible!"  
  
"Wow little wolf, I'm impressed. He certainly did teach you well. I didn't expect such a powerful magic attack from you. Ha Ha Ha."   
  
The ominous laugh again. Li couldn't stand that laugh. It made him want to puke. He hated this man.  
  
With that much said the wandering prophet lifted his huge scythe into the air and started whispering chants. The suddenly he yelled "Hurricane!" And a huge gust of wind with power of a hurricane went after Li.  
  
Li was in aw of the spell and didn't have time to react. The spell connected. The Huge wind force threw Li at least 30 feet and slammed him into a building. Li lay there close to unconsciousness.   
  
"Well i guess i will let you live for now, little wolf. I have big plans for you. I hope that you have fun while you can. because in three days, little one. You are mine. Ha Ha Ha."  
  
The man started walking and after about three steps he disappeared from site. Li became unconscious. Before he blacked out completely all he could remember was that man's laugh. That evil ominous laugh. It was so disgusting and repulsive. It played over and over in his head. Soon he lost consciousness completely.  
  
  
  
Wow that took a while. sorry that was so boring but the first chapters always are well send me your comments please my email address is neomagus15@aol.com. Please criticize me Comments don't have to be positive. I need criticism so that I know what I have to improve. Well thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Swordplay And Folly

Chapter 2  
Sword play and folly  
  
There he lie. Li was battered and beaten. Barely alive from last nights confrontation with the evil being. The wandering Prophet was what he was called by. But Li was not thinking about that right now. He couldn't move, couldn't even concentrate. It was almost like he on the outside of his body looking in. He knew he was there. He knew he had to go. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was in a daze. An almost limbo like state. He couldn't even tell if he was conscious. But he didn't think so, otherwise he would be able to move or at least control his thoughts   
  
Li was unable to do anything while images passed through his mind. Flashes of images from his life. His mother, sisters, Meilin, Sakura, and everyone else who has played a part in Li's life. Li thought about all the people he would let down if this wind could not be stopped. Then abruptly the images stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was worried. Li didn't call her last night when he was supposed to. She even called Li's house and know one answered. It was 7 o'clock in the morning now, and Sakura hadn't slept a wink all night. She was a wreck. Sakura couldn't handle in anymore. She was going to go look for Li.  
  
She approached the door when her father stopped her. "Sakura where do you think you are going young lady. It's only 7 o'clock. And look at the rain out there. It's horrible."  
  
"I know dad, but I have to go. Li is out there some where I can feel it. He's Hurt dad!" Sakura eyes start to water. "I am going to go and find him. I don't care how early it is!" By this time Tears were streaming freely down Sakura's cheeks. "Weather is of no importance to me! I don't care about me. He is out there in the rain too. I am going to find him good bye dad." Sakura was crying so hard she could barely talk.   
  
"Sakura I know that you care for Li, a lot but..." Sakura cut him off right there. "No dad I LOVE him and I would do anything for him."  
  
"Sakura...hmmm. Please be careful my child. Go now, before i change my mind."  
  
"Thank you dad, and good bye." And with that said Sakura went out the door and into the rain, in search of her precious Li.   
  
She had looked for about an hour when Sakura had noticed something. Where were all the people? People would still be outside going to work and what not. For all they knew this was only rain. But she put this thought out of her mind for now. Li was more important, so she set off in search again.  
  
Sakura was starting to tire of walking and jogging around so she brought out the key of clow. No one is around right? So she might as well. She would cover a lot more distance in a shorter amount of time right? So she cast the fly card and started to scan the town looking for any sign of Li.  
  
After looking for about 10 minutes she spotted him. There he was. Lying on the ground with his back against a wall. A pool of blood was under the warriors body. Sakura started to fly as fast as she could. Li needed help now.  
  
When she finely got to him she examined his body. "Oh my god! Li, look at you. Oh my Li what has happened to you. I need to get you home now. Oh Li, please be alright! Please stay alive!" Sakura was crying her eyes out hoping that Li wasn't dead. She couldn't here any breath from his lungs. but his heart was still beating. Sakura needed that hope.   
  
A mysterious figure appeared. She was wearing an all black trench coat. Something seemed to be concealed on the inside of it but Sakura couldn't seem to make it out. She began to speak. "Hello Sakura. How are we today. Oh what's that. Is our precious little wolf hurt? I wonder who could have done that to such a skilled warrior? Oh wait maybe it was my superior, the wandering prophet. Ha ha ha." A menacing laugh emitted from her mouth.   
"The Wandering Prophet did this to my Li? And you are his underling. Then I will destroy you. I will take revenge for you people hurting my Li." Sakura stood up from her kneeling position beside Li. She brought her Wand out in front in a protective stance.  
  
"Oh and Sakura, I am not much of a magic person so I'll take your cards for this battle. Ha ha ha." She raised her hand and all the card in Sakura's pocket floated out and into the warriors hand. All but the Sword card.  
  
Sakura didn't hesitate. She used the sword card and took an attack stance and waited for the mysterious warrior to make a move.  
  
"My name is Ryong. I am a warrior of the sword." At that moment She removed her trench coat to reveal a sword and sheath hanging from her battle outfit. Sakura could tell that she was a great warrior. Her chiseled muscles gave that a way from the beginning.  
  
Both of the fighters stood there staring there opponent down. Sizing each other up, and waiting for the other to attack. Sakura knew she didn't have time to waste. She had to help Li. Sakura made the first move. She really need to get this fight over with. There was no telling how long Li, would last in his condition.  
  
Sakura jumped at Ryong at sliced at her neck trying to go for a quick and easy kill. she should have none better. A fighter of Ryong's caliber was able to deflect the blow with her own sword easily. Ryong brought her sword down in an arc at Sakura's head. But Sakura had one thing over Ryong. She had the advantage of speed. Being the smaller of the two she could naturally move quicker. Sakura dodged the sword with a graceful roll toward Ryong's feet. She attacked at the knee of Ryong but Ryong saw this coming and Jumped over Sakura's blade and on the way down produced a counter attack of her own.   
  
Sakura brought her sword up in defense just in time to stop the sword from impaling her. But Ryong's attack didn't stop there. She Jumped back a few feet and charged Sakura. Swinging when within reach. Sakura telegraphed this move and easily parried the attack. Sakura spun to her right and slashed at Ryong's abdomen. Ryong just barely dodged this attack. Sakura's sword came so close to cutting her it slashed her battle suit.  
  
Ryong gained her balance quickly and tried to attack Sakura but once again she spun to evade Ryong's blade. Ryong was ready this time. She had anticipated that Sakura would try to spin to get closer to her again. Ryong kick Sakura in the gut with one of her huge boots.   
  
This glancing blow was enough to send Sakura sprawling to the ground in pain. Sakura knew she had made a great folly but letting her guard down. The blade of Ryong Came down at Sakura in a wicked arc. Sakura tried to roll out of the way but the sword still caught her in her left shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as blood started to stream down her shoulder and onto her arm. She knew that this would greatly affect her ability to sword fight. She was right handed though so she could still go on.  
It would be harder to swing her sword but she would manage. She would do it for Li.  
  
"Well Sakura, I must admit you are a lot more skilled in the ways of battle than I anticipated. But you are no match for me. Even when you had two good shoulders you stood no chance against me. Ha ha ha. Just give up and let me kill you."  
  
"Never! I will destroy you for what your people did to my Li!" Sakura ran towards Ryong her sword held in her hand. She took a swipe at her as soon as she was close enough. Ryong just knocked the sword aside with her sword. This left Sakura open. Ryong took advantage of the situation with a swift boot to the abdomen once again. But Sakura learned her lesson and did not go down. She backed away from Ryong and tried to recover for a few precious moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li's self-conscious started talking to him. Li, I know you can here me Li. Sakura needs your help, Li. You must help Sakura, Li  
"What!? Is Sakura in trouble!? Oh no. But what can i do to help her in this state. I can't even regain consciousness. I can't do anything to protect her this time."  
  
Li, I'm ashamed of you. How could you give up on your love like that. You have no right to wield the sword or the power that you carry. You are a pathetic waste of talent.  
  
"You don't understand. I want to help Sakura more then anything on this earth. I would protect her with my life. But how am I to do that when I am unconscious."  
  
Li you must believe in yourself. You must believe and you must concentrate. Then it will all become clear to you. The voice started to trail off. It will all become clear to you... It repeated this over and over fainter each time until the voice was gone completely. And Li was alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was beginning to tire from the sword fight. She was no seasoned fighter like Ryong was. Her body was beginning to ach every where. All her muscles hurt, but some how she must keep going. The moves where like routine now. Feign, parry, dodge, attack, parry, dodge. It was all like one huge pattern.   
  
Ryong never slowed her attacks. each becoming closer and closer to Sakura's body. Ryong knew it was only a matter of time until she got a clean open shot. Ryong brought her sword down in a deadly ark. Sakura couldn't get completely out of the attacks way and it grazed her cheek. Ryong stepped back to watch Sakura's reactions to the new wound she had suffered.   
  
Blood trickled off of Sakura's face. She looked down to wipe the blood off of her cheek. She then caught site of Li, lying behind Ryong, unconscious and still not appearing to be breathing.  
  
Something inside of Sakura sparked. She looked at the blood that came flowing from her cheek. She looked up at Ryong slowly. Then She smiled. A wicked Smile. Ryong didn't know what to think of this. Mostly she was surprised. It almost scared her. She took a step back to examine Sakura again to make sure that it was really a smile that she saw. It was.  
  
The situation took an abrupt turn from there. Sakura drove her sword into the ground and raised her hands above her head. She started chanting ancient invocations that not even she understood. Sakura began to float off the ground and her body went aflame. She pulled her sword out of the ground and flew toward Ryong with blinding speed.  
  
"What the hell! This must be the girl's innate abilities. Ahh" Ryong barely dodged Sakura's first attack. Sakura's new found power made her incredibly fast. She attacked Ryong again right after her first attack not giving her any time to recover. This attack didn't miss. Sakura sword sliced into the soft flesh of Ryong's side. "AHHHHHH" Ryong screamed out in pain. She didn't have time to scream long because Sakura was starting another attack.  
  
Ryong back flipped to dodge Sakura's swing. Sakura came right in at her again. This time Ryong back flipped onto a wall and pushed off the wall to propel herself toward Sakura. Sakura was not expecting this and suffered a glancing blow to her head via Ryong's boot.  
  
Sakura's power ended abruptly. It quit just as fast as it had come. Ryong now walked up to Sakura knowing that she was finished.  
  
"That was a neat little trick there, Sakura. You really gave me a workout back there. I'll admit it, I was even starting to get scared. But you didn't stand a chance." Ryong put her sword up to Sakura's neck.  
  
"And now my pretty little cherry blossom, I'm afraid you die." Sakura waited for Ryong to drive the sword home into her neck. She turned her head so that she may see Li. So that her love may be the last thing she sees before she is killed. She looked over but Li was no where. Just a pool of blood where Li had been lying. She turned her head just in time to see Li stabbing Ryong in the back.  
  
Ryong fell to the ground beside Sakura. Li battered and beaten nearly to death collapsed into Sakura's arms. She held him for a while just whispering in his ear that everything would be ok. She went over and got her clow cards out of the pockets of Ryong now lying dead on the ground.  
She smiled that even though Li had been beaten and broken many bones he somehow conjured up the strength to kill Ryong.   
  
Sakura cast the fly card and put Li on her wand. She got on and held him close on the way home. Li would be unconscious for a while Sakura could tell. "This Wandering Prophet must be extremely powerful to be able to take Li down and beat him as bad as he did" She thought to herself. As she flew toward the Avalon home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A person was laughing. It was an evil laugh. It was so disgusting. This man had watched the battle from the top of a near by building. "Ha ha ha. To think that Sakura defeated Ryong with out the help of her cards is quit amusing. Maybe there is some hope for those two. Li was quite remarkable also. To be able to walk and to kill someone in his condition was miraculous. I was highly impressed. And to think that Sakura was able to release her innate power this early in her life is quite interesting. I will be watching those two. Ha ha ha."  
  
  
  
wow I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I am really enjoying writing this fan fic but not very many of you guys are responding about it. what's up with that. i need to know what you guys think. my email is neomagus15@aol.com i use aim to and my screen name is neomagus15  
and i am on yahoo chat 2. and once again my name is neomagus15  
so please let me know  
  
  



	4. Recovery and Training

Chapter 3  
Recovery and Training  
  
Li regained consciousness very soon after Sakura had flown him home. Thanks to Sakura's dad Li would be alright. Mr. Avalon was quite handy in the art of first aid and healing. He had to be, Sakura was a cheerleader. (and she didn't start out all that great) He spent quite a few days and night tending to twisted ankles and bruised bodies.  
  
Li woke up to the sight of Sakura's sweet face standing over him. Sakura had tears in her eyes. No matter what her father said she still feared that Li might have died. She still had a mental picture of the way she found Li before Ryong had attacked her. Li had looked horrible. It looked as though he was on the brink of death. She looked down at Li.  
  
Li looked unbelievably better. This puzzled Sakura. She was sure that Li had been beaten badly. But now, he was conscience and starting to move. Sakura just didn't understand. How was it possible for some one to heal so much so quick. She knew that her father was quite good in the ways of healing, but this was incredible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li looked around. Still unsure of what had happened. The last thing that he remembered was being attacked by the Wandering Prophet.... and losing badly. Li was still bitter. how could he have lost to the Wandering Prophet. I never lose. How could some one be so powerful that they could defeat me with such ease. I am a seasoned warrior. This is just not possible. Thought Li.  
  
Sakura's voice sprung into Li's head. "Li!! Your alright. Your really alive! I'm so happy your ok. I was so afraid Li. But your awake now, and everything is ok." Said Sakura. Li sat up and started to speak. "No, Sakura. Everything is not ok. I meet the Wandering Prophet. He is a being of incredib! le power. We fought one another when I was on my way home. I cast one of my strongest spells on him and it didn't even phase him. He hit me with a spell that I have never heard of before. It was called Hurricane."  
Li jumped off of the bed and started to stretch. His muscles cramped from not moving for so long. Once Li's body started to loosen he continued the story. "It was so fast. I didn't have time to react or to dodge the spell. When it connected against me it felt like the force of the spell was going to rip my body to shreds."  
  
Li started flexing his muscles and checking his bones to make sure that nothing was broken. "Sakura. In all actuality I should have broken bones all through my body. I shouldn't be walking and I really shouldn't even be awake right now. The Wandering Prophet was the strongest being that I have ever fought in my life. He is much stronger then both of us."  
  
"Li, don't worry about that right now. Concentrate on getting better. If what you say is true you shouldn't be out of bed. So go on, right back to bed you go." Sakura said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Sakura look I am perfectly fine. I don't know how, but I feel stronger then I was before I fought the Wandering Prophet." To prove himself Li jumped into the air did a back flip and landed gracefully on his feet. "Sakura, I'm afraid that I must go. I am sorry but I have to go train and get stronger. The Wandering Prophet is way to strong for us to defeat. even if we were fighting him together" Li started to turn to leave the room.  
  
Sakura grabbed him by the arm and spun him around so that he was facing her. "Li! how could you just leave me like that. I am going with you. But training can wait. I have to tell you the things that happened to me while you were unconscious. It may serve to help us." Li looked into Sakura's eyes. Then he melted. Her beautiful eyes always did that to him. How could Li turn down Sakura when those eyes were looking deep into his.  
  
"Alright we will train together. Go! ahead and tell me what happened to you. but make it quick because we are losing valuable training time. Only god knows how soon the Wandering Prophet will attack again."  
  
"Well Li, that is one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about. He might not attack us for a while. He has very strong friends as well. I meet one of them on my way to find you. Her name was Ryong. She was incredibly powerful. She took all of my cards except for the sword card. Ryong told me to use it so that we may have a sword to sword battle. She was an incredible fighter. she would have even been a match for you. When I was fighting her I caught a glimpse of you lying over by the wall in a heap. You looked so helpless. I knew that I had to take you home fast or you might not make it. A power rushed up in my body and it made me unbelievably strong. I was floating off the ground without the use of the Clow cards. Then I went to attack her and my speed and strength were multiplied three times. I was unstoppable for that time. But I made a mistake and she caught me off guard and then Ryong kicked me. That ended my 'trance' like state. Ryong called it using my innate abilities. When she had me pinned to the ground you came out of nowhere and stabbed Ryong in the back killing her and saving my life. I brought you back here, and then my dad started to fix you up. But, as it seems you have healed nicely on your own."  
  
"Wow, this complicates matters a lot. Now not only do we have to watch out for the Wandering Prophet, but we have to watch out for his cronies as well. This innate abilities thing puzzles me. What was it you called it? A 'trance' like state? A trance. I like that. For now we should refer to it as a trance."  
  
"That's fine with me, Li. Well that is what I wanted to tell you. So we can go and train when ever you are ready." Said Sakura. "Well I am ready now so lets get going. The town in completely empty. There is no one out so I say that we go and train in the park. Go put on something that you can move ! around in easily." "Ok Li, I will be ready in a minute."  
  
Sakura went and put on one of her battle outfits. She put on the outfit that she had worn on her first Clow card capture. Li and Sakura left the Avalon home and traveled to the park so that they may train in piece. The black wind was a constant reminder of the treat that faced them. A short while later they entered the park and went to an open area surrounded by trees.  
  
"OK Sakura. We are going to spar with one another. That means that we are going to have to fight each other. Don't worry about hurting me I can take it. You better not hold anything back or you might get hurt."  
  
"But Li, I don't want to fight you. Can't we just train side by side. I don't think that I could ever attack you." said Sakura. She had a very sheepish look on her face. She obviously did not want to fight Li.  
  
"Sakura, this is the only way we can get strong enough fast enough so that we might stand a chance against the Wandering Prophet." Without saying anymore Li drew his sword and took a battle stance. He hated to have to put Sakura in this position. But he had to. They both had to get much stronger before they would stand a chance against the Wandering Prophet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura knew that she had no choice but to fight Li. But if she was going to fight Li. She decided that she would have to win. She smiled wickedly at the chance to finally prove her skills to Li. She drew her rod and also took a battle position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li saw Sakura's little smile. It scared him. Sakura was extremely powerful. He would have to fight Sakura with everything he had or he would get hurt himself. Li decided that in order to prove to himself that he was strong enough to defend and protect Sakura he would have to win the battle. So Li did the only thing he could think of to show Sakura he was not backing down, he smiled back.  
  
The two warrior! s rushed at each other drew there weapons and attacked. Li attacked high with his sword and Sakura attacked low with her wand. Li jumped over Sakura's wand and Sakura side stepped Li's sword attack. Li swung again at Sakura and barely missed.   
  
Sakura realized that she would need to strategize in order to beat Li. She dropped back a few from Li, and pulled out the firey card. She cast it and command it to go after Li. Li knew that should would cast her element cards, and was prepared. He jumped and rolled to the left to avoid a vicious torrent of flames courtesy of the firey card. After the roll Li sprung to his feet and made a jumping attack at the firey. The firey was caught of guard, Li had expected this and swung his sword in a devastating arc. His sword not only connected with, but cleaved the firey into two neat pieces. The firey morphed back into it's card form   
  
Li wasted no time. As soon as his feet hit the grounded from his attack against the firey he ran after Sakura and jumped at her. He swung his sword with all of his force. Sakura quickly cast her power card and blocked Li's sword attack with her wand.   
  
Shit that's the last thing I need. Sakura is tough enough when she is normal. But now she has the strength of the power card. This just made everything much more difficult. Thought Li.  
  
Sakura swung her wand at Li. It caught him square in the ribs and sent him sprawling to the ground. Li was positive that is broke one of his ribs. He felt the shatter as soon as the rod connected. This attack infuriated Li. He stood up and sheathed his sword. It didn't seem to be doing him any good anyways.  
  
Li broke into a dead run after Sakura. Sakura did not expect this to happen. She swung her wand at Li, but Li was to fast for her. When she swung her wand, Li slid under her attack and tripped her to the ground. A very skillful attack. Li sprang to his feet and saw that Sakura was still recovering from the blow Li had dealt to her legs. While she was still getting up Li tried ! to punch her but Sakura rolled out of the way and sprang to her feet.  
  
Sakura got back into a battle stance and charged after Li. He jumped high into the air to avoid Sakura's rush. When he landed Sakura came rushing back after him. She started swinging at him like a mad woman. Li was to fast for her though. he dodged all of the attacks in Sakura's onslaught.   
  
This made Sakura realize that she was not fast enough. So she pulled out the dash card and cast it. now not only was she extremely powerful but she was incredibly fast as well. Li knew that he had better think of something quick. She was becoming more and more powerful. But Li knew that she would soon tire from all the continuous use of her magic.  
  
Sakura came dashing at Li. She was so fast Li barely had time to react. Li rolled to the side to avoid Sakura's wand but it clipped him in his left arm. Li was starting to get annoyed. No matter what he did there was no way to best Sakura. Then it hit him. It was going to take a lot out of Li but that was the point of training. 'Conditioning starts at the point of fatigue.' That was what his master back in China had taught him.  
  
Li started to lure Sakura to the end of the opening to where the trees were. This was not an easy task. Every time Li would start to go toward the trees Sakura would use her speed to block his path. So Li would have to change directions.  
  
After a long time of running from Li's part he was able to get Sakura in the trees at the end of the clearing. Here Li could use all his abilities and Sakura could use very few of hers. With all of the trees Sakura could not use the dash power and Li could use his element of surprise in the woods also.   
  
Sakura did not realize this until it was to late. The second she entered the woods from chasing after Li she could not find him. Li popped out from behind a tree near Sakura and kicked her in her side. Sakura hit the ground hard. Not able to brace herself for the attack because she didn't expect it. Li went bac! k into hiding. Sakura knew to watch herself now.  
  
Li tried the same attack again except he came out of a different direction. Sakura saw him coming and slammed her wand into his side. the force of the blow sent him flying into a nearby tree.  
  
It took Li a minute to recover from the blow, he thought he broke three more ribs. but Li got back up and resumed his hiding. he had to if he wanted to win.  
  
An idea popped into Li's head. He took out his sword and started to chant an incantation. When it was complete Li sliced a tree in half. The falling tree startled Sakura. Li started cutting down trees all over the place. one of them fell on Sakura but she pushed it off of her. A tree fell to the left of Sakura. She turned her body to face it and Li came out behind her.   
  
Li acted to quick for Sakura to do anything. He grabbed her and swung her to the ground and pointed his sword at his neck.   
  
"It is over Sakura. this round belongs to me."  
  
"Yes Li, you have beaten me this round. But you will not win the next round."  
  
Li nodded that he excepted the challenge and then checked his ribs. They were completely healed. This puzzled Li. But he didn't complain. He took a battle position and waited for Sakura to commence her attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure in a dark rob stood nearby shrouded in a invisibility spell so that the fighters could not see him. "Quite remarkable. Those children are something else. I just hope that they are enough. Li is remarkably smart. He is starting to realize that he has a healing ability. Ha Ha Ha. It is incredible how much stronger they have gotten in the course of a day."  
  
The Wandering Prophet just sits and watches Li and Sakura train for a while. He stands up and calls upon his servant. "Alucard! Come here I have a task for you."  
  
A bat flies out of a tree and slowly materializes into the shape of a man. He is dressed all in black and has extremely pale skin. He smile! s exposing the long fangs that reside in his mouth. He begins to speak.  
  
"You have called upon me almighty one."  
  
"Yes Alucard. Those down there are the children I have told you about. I want you to go take care of them for me."  
  
"Yes your excellency. It would be a great pleasure."  
  
With that said the Wandering Prophet teleports out of the training ground.   
  
Alucard morphs into a wolf and begins to limp. He lays down and yelps. Alucard smiles in spite of himself. This works every time. Ha ha ha. The children are to kind hearted to leave a hurt animal behind. Thought Alucard.  
  
Sakura and Li see and hear the wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Li! look there. A wolf. It sounds like it is hurt, lets go see if we can help it."  
  
"Good idea Sakura, the wolf sounds like it is in a lot of pain. I hope there is something we can do to help it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Send me your comments at neomagus15@aol.com you guys got to let me know what you think. ohh and I am so sorry it took me song long to get this up. I was under punishment for a while.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to spike for editing. thanks man 


End file.
